


Rewards

by crusadingqueen



Series: Submissive Oliver. [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Paddling, Pegging, Spanking, dom!felicity, sub!oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wants to reward Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

Felicity was buzzing with nervous excitement as she waited for Oliver to get home. She had spent the entire day planning out the surprise she had in store for him She wanted to reward for how good he had been recently.

So earlier in the day she had went out to buy everything she needed. Oliver said he was going to be home late tonight because he had promised he would go out with Thea so that had given Felicity ample of amount of time to get ready.

Their bedroom dimly illuminated by an array of vanilla scented candles she had placed around the room. On the bed laid a sleek mahogany box with a small arrow engraved on the lid; Oliver's present.

Felicity sipped on her red wine as she impatiently awaited the return of her boyfriend. Her anxiousness was growing causing her to doubt if he would even like her present at all.  
Finally, she heard the lock slide into the door and commotion coming from downstairs.

'' Felicity? '' Oliver called out, his voice echoing throughout the house.

'' Here '' She replied, she placed her glass of wine on the bedside table before standing.  
Oliver footstep quickly approached their room until he was standing in the doorway his eyes taking in the sight in front him.

His white crisp white chemise three first buttons were opened, his tattoos peaking up from underneath and his suspender stretched across his tall frame. He looked delicious. His gaze widened when they finally landed on Felicity.

She was wearing a bondage type of bra, straps crisscrossed over her chest and small stripe of fabric covered her nipples. She had the matching panties that flared across her hips. Oliver also noticed she was wearing his favorite six inch inky black with red sole heels. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully against the dark clothing and her legs seemed to go on for miles. He was itching to touch her but he knew better.

'' Come here baby. '' She purred.

Oliver didn't hesitate he was striding over to where she stood. Her small dainty hands came up to cup his face as she leaned in and kissed him. He could taste the red wine that stained her lips. The kiss ended way to soon.

'' I got you a present '' She said, gesturing to the box that laid on the bed.

'' Can I open it Mistress? '' He asks, eager to see what was hidden inside.

She nodded, '' Go ahead ''

He sat down on the bed and placed the box in his lap. Gingerly he raised the lid revealing it's continents. It was an array of sex toys. Inside he found: A vibrator, Cockring, two different seize butt plugs, a paddle, some handcuffs and finally an emerald green strap-on.

Oliver swallowed thickly as he examined each item more closely. His mind reeling with possibilities.

'' Do you like it? I'm not pushing you too far am I? I know we talked about this but... ''

Oliver cut her off but jumping and pressed his lips to Felicity. Consequences be damned but if he was being honest a part of him wanted to be punished.

Felicity kissed him back fervently, there tongue thrusting against each other.

Abruptly Felicity pushed him back against the mattress, he collapsed onto it.

'' You've been such a good boy I'll let you choose two toys play with tonight '' She said softly. Oliver immediately rummaged through the continents of box trying to decide which one he wanted more. Finally he decided upon; the paddle and the strap-on.

Felicity seemed intrigued by his chooses. She took the paddle and lightly against the palm of her hand.

'' Are you sure? '' She asked, he nodded vigorously.

'' Yes Mistress. '' He rasped. He had kissed her without permission he deserved to be punished.

'' I would've settle with just using my hand but this is definitely more fun '' She drawled.

'' Undress yourself. '' She commanded. He was flurry of rapid jerky movement as he tried to to rid himself of his clothing as fast possible but Felicity stopped him.

'' Not too fast baby, take it slow baby. '' She said throatily  
Nodding sluggishly he took a deep breath before taking his time unbutton his pants and pull them down alongside his boxers.

Felicity stood at the foot of the bed watching him her expression a mix of hunger and approval. Once he shrugged of his shirt he looked up at Felicity for further instructions.

'' Get on your hand and knees. '' She demanded, her tongue peeking out to wet her red lips.

  
He obliged. He shifted on the bed until he was positioned in the middle of the his knees pressing into the mattress and leaned forward on his elbow as he gladly presented his backside to her.

  
Felicity still couldn't quite believe her luck. She had never pegged Oliver at being such a good submissive. In the earlier days of their relationship they had talked about it and though Oliver had admitted his interest in relinquish control and letting Felicity dominate she could have never predicted this.

'' You remember the safe word baby? '' She asked gently, her hand running down his spine to rest of his rear. Instinctively his hips pushed back against her hand.

'' Italian. '' He mumbled huskily, his breathing picking up in anticipation.

The seconds seemed to stretch into minutes as Oliver waited for the first impact but nothing came. Felicity simply continued to caress his backside.

He writhed against the bed, reacting to every blow. His body wasn't sure if it he push back or move away.

The first smack sent him jolting forward, his cheek tingling from the hit.

He barely heard the sound of the paddle hitting his skin over the blood rushing in his ears.

The second strike came only second later landed on the other cheek. He shuddered as the pain quickly faded into pleasure.

His cock bobbed weeping for attention, the tip swollen and glistening with precum.

Four more blow descended upon him in quick succession. She alternated between sides till she was satisfied with the bright red tinge to Oliver skin.

'' This looks so good '' Felicity purred, as she admired her work. Her hand sneaked underneath and gripped his length tightly.

'' Ngh, Mistress. '' He grunted, his fingers gripping the sheets beneath him till his knuckles turned white. He knows he shouldn't move despite his baser instinct telling him to.

'' What do you want Oliver? '' Felicity asked, as her hands starting moving up his cock. Her thumbs swiping over the sensitive tip stealing any coherent words from his mouth.

A unintelligible moans fell from his lips, '' I - i need .. '' He gasp and shudders violently as Felicity picks up pace. '' I need y-you to fuck me.''

Every sense in his body focused were focused on her hand.

All of sudden Felicity hand still causing Oliver to whimper at the sudden lack of friction.

She tsked, '' I think you forgot something baby ''

'' Mistress! Please I need you to fuck me! Please! '' He pleaded, even to his own ear he could hear how desperate he sounded not that he cared. The pressure that had been building between his hips causing his cock to throb painfully.

'' That's better '' She praised, but then withdrew her hand.

Oliver bit down on his bottom lip to stifle the whines that had been building up in his throat.

Thankfully when he turned too look over his shoulder Felicity was slipping the harness over her hips. She plucked the bottle of lube from the bedside table and dripped a generous amount on her fingers. She crawled up the mattress until she was on her knees in front of Oliver.

Her sleek finger runs around the puckered muscles before gingerly pushing inside.

He gasps as the muscles clenched around the intruding digit.

Oliver spread his legs further apart invitingly as his eyelids half mast. He moaned as Felicity curled her finger upwards. She continued thrusting her finger inside loosening him a bit before sliding in the second one. She started scissoring her fingers opening him up to her. The slight burn the stretch was causing was nothing compared to the need of wanting her inside him like yesterday.

'' Are you ready for a third finger babe? '' felicity asked softly,

'' Please Mistress '' He whined, his hips rocking back onto her fingers. Three fingers buried deep inside him until he was stretched to Felicity satisfaction.

Retracting her fingers she replaced them by the blunt head of the dildo.

By the time she was all the way in, her hips flush against his ass he was panting, his aching cock dripping onto the bedspread.

Felicity hands gripped his hips stilling him. She began to draw out and then pushed back in, slow and steadily.

Grunts were being punched out of his chest each time she thrusted back inside him, the tip of the toy brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled inside him.

Felicity loves having Oliver completely at her mercy. She start building up a steady rhythm.

Oliver cock laid flat against his abdomen, drooling precum onto the heated skin. She refuse to touch him because she wants him to come only by her cock nothing else.

Felicity is now slamming into Oliver as he grinds against the toy every time its fully seated inside him. Oliver can feel every muscles inside him pulled taunt as his orgasm builds inside him.

His moans are punctuated by each roll of her hips. Than he felt the pressure build in his cock and his balls drew up.

'' M-mistress i'm coming! '' He moans, and then he is falling over the edge. White ropes of cum splattering onto the bed below as Felicity continued to fuck him through it.

He collapsed forward onto the bed, his breathing ragged. Wincing as Felicity gingerly pulled out of him. He could feel the lube dribbling down his thighs but he couldn't bring himself to care. He felt like he was floating. His mind was hazy he barely registered Felicity running a cloth over in between his legs and picking up the toys neatly back into their box.

'' Oliver.. hey, sweetheart, look at me. '' Felicity soft voice coaxed him out of his stupor. Sluggishly he rolled over to gaze at her a dopey smile playing on his lips.

'' You're amazing '' She said before leaning over to puncture her statement with a sweet kiss.

Oliver beamed at her, '' I love you ''

'' I love you too but next time I just might have to gag you. I think you woke up the neighbors. '' She teased. Oliver couldn't wait till next time but right now he owed her orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one seems similar to my other one but i wrote it anyway and i thought id post anyway. Any kinks you guys would want me to write comment below please tell me! xx


End file.
